My New Life
by NinjaStar94
Summary: Sakura Haruno has just moved to Konoha and has to cope with her new life. Over time she learns that she can actually live with change with the help of friends and a certain Uchiha. Will she make it through of fall?


Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic! If you need to know, yes it is SasuSaku! And why? Because I love them! Please don't flame! I'm to young for flames! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!

* * *

Could my life get any worse than it it is now? I mean, why should it stop here? It's on a roll.

"Oh, Sakura isn't this exciting!" my mom squealed from the passenger seat of our car. "Just think about about it, a whole new school, where you can meet all new people, and have a whole new life. Isn't it amazing?"

My right eye twitched as I ground out my answer through gritted teeth, "No. No is not. I was already happy with my old school, where I already had friends, so I didn't have to meet new people and start all over again."

"Don't talk to your mother like that young lady. We're doing this for your own good and for the good of the family. Get use to it." my father said sternly while driving closer to my never ending living hell.

"Yes Dad, but do I really have to do this? I don't wanna go this school with people who have sticks up their butts." I whined. "I know, I can be home schooled!

My mom turned and faced me with an amused look on her face. "Sakura, how old are you?", I gave a confused look and replied, "Uh, seventeen."

"Are you sure? Because I've never heard someone whine so much in my life!" She chuckled

Great, the time I need my mother's support the most...she laughs at me. What loving parents I have.

"You know your sense of humor is not the kind I'd like to call 'comforting'", I shifted in my seat, still thinking about the upcoming events.

"Well, you can always start another band. You know, like the one you had back in Suna." my dad added trying to use his own comforting method. My dad is the more logical and serious parent, while my mom...not so much.

"Thank you. You see that, Mom that's the kind of support I need."

"Mmhm, right honey. Now get out the car."

I gave her yet another confused look, "Why, is something wrong?". Man, can my day get any worse?

"No, hun. You're here." My dad replied. I sweatdropped.

Jeez, I'm slow today. My luck is out the window. I'm-I'm just out of it. This morning I roll out of bed because my goddamn alarm clock. Then, when I get in the shower I realize that the water is still cold. Next, I put my eye drops in my ears and ear drops in my eyes! Now, I think I 'm going deaf in my right eye, but at least I have 20/20 hearing. Notice the sarcasm. On top of that, I stab myself in the back of my throat with my toothbrush, fall down the stairs, and hit my head before I get in the car. And this all happened this morning. Yeah, luck is not on my side today.

"OK babe, we'll pick you up at four." I my mom yelled, sticking her head out of the window. I stopped in my tracks and turned back around.

"But school gets out at two."

"OK, five. Bye sweetie!", and then they were gone. I can't believe they actually left me here! And I have to walk home from school. This is brilliant, absolutely brilliant. And not only that, I now have the sudden urge to deck one of the many students walking around me because they are way too loud! Do I sound like I'm PMSing. Oh well.

I turned and started walking towards the ever obvious office. Ha, yeah right. More like walking aimlessly trying to find the office. This school this so big I could lost for days!

"Hey, you looking for something?", turned around and saw pretty girl around my age, blond hair, blue eyes, black skinny jeans, black converse and a shirt that said "Talk Nerdy To Me".(A/N: I have this shirt... IT'S AMAZING!)

"Yep. A big sign that says "This is the office Sakura. Office is right here." in big light up letters. You haven't seen it have you?". Crap, there goes the sarcasm. And let me tell you, it is _not_ the best way to make friends. Not that I want any.

Here's the part where I expect her to say something like' jerk' and walking away, but I was wrong. "Well, the office here isn't that obvious.", she chuckled, "I got lost on the first day myself. Come on, I can show you where the office is and can show you where your classes are, locker, and etc. Is that cool with you?"

Whoa, this is new. Someone actually wanting to help the new girl out, not like don't appreciate it. It's just that back in my old school people weren't as, what's the word....nice?

" Uh, sure I guess. But can I ask a question before we do anything else?", I asked

"Sure." She replied.

"What are suppose to be, like some kind of welcoming committee? I mean most people just don't say 'Oh, let's help the new girl out'. No most people say 'Oh, let's lead the new girl with abnormal pink hair down random hallways, leave her, so the then she can starve and die, but no one ever find her because no one would care!'", I sucked in some oxygen after saying all that in on breath of air. "You aren't that kind of person are you?"

Then, her face turn red. Jeez, I thought she was going to explode with like anger and call we 'weird'-- She laughed. Did she think I was funny or something?

"Holy crap!--Oh man! You are something else!-- Finally someone else that can match my craziness! Hahahahahahaha!" She wiped the tears coming out of her eyes. "It's decided we are officially friends. The name's Yamanaka Ino."

I smiled at her, "Haruno Sakura.", she gave me a smile of her own and started to walk towards to big, oak doors. I never thought this would happen, on the first day of school I make a new friend. Maybe going here won't be so bad. N-no going here is going to be terrible!

"Well, let's go! You don't wanna walk around here by yourself ya know. With the perverts, rapists, and druggies walking around." She yelled, about to open the ginormus oak door. My eyes went as wide as dinner plates. What? What kind of school am I going to!? I made made a mad dash to Ino and latched on her arm.

Then she laughed at me....again. "Oh!--Oh my God!--Y-you should have seen your face!--Gah! I'm suffocating! Air, I need air! Hahahahahahaha!" Are you serious!?

"Are you serious!?" I voiced my thought, "I thought you serious there for a second! You don't play with people's thoughts like that!"

She finally picked herself up from the floor, "Sorry Sakura, I just couldn't resist messing with the new girl. Well, I'm I forgiven?", she asked scratching the back of her head.

I gave a soft sigh, "Yes."

"Cool! Now, we're off!" She exclaimed as she sprinted through the doors and into some lobby looking place.

Oh, yes this school is going to be very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

So, did you like it?! I need to know! It is the first chapter, so I doubt it is as good as I want ti to be. So, review no flames plz! XD


End file.
